Somebody to Petrova
by MinaCarlyle
Summary: Alaric's thirteen year old niece comes to live with him, Jeremy and Elena. Things don't go of to a good start with Elena. She does however make good friends with the one and only Mikaelson family causing more or less everyone else to hate her. The question remains though why does she look like a younger Katherine and why does her blood clearly show/smell she is not a Saltzman?
1. The Mikaelson ball

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries even if I wish I did. I would like to just say I usually only continue with a story if I get at least a little bit of attention so that basically means if you like it review, fav or follow and I will be very grateful and continue otherwise I wont see a point in continuing as nobody likes it. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Alaric pov:**

I looked at the invitation that had just been posted through the door for me, Elena and Jeremy, I then looked at my young niece asleep on the sofa. I didn't trust her enough to leave her alone she was a little…suicidal? I could always ask Elijah if she could tag along, I'm sure he wouldn't mind, it's either that or I'm not going.

I could see her turn slightly and when I went over to her, her dark brown eyes glistened like she was holding back tears and her skin was deathly pale and had a sickly yellow colour to it. Her chocolate brown hair fell limp at her sides and she had no bright smile, just a solemn frown. This was not the girl I remembered; this was more like a ghost of her.

"Uncle Alaric?" her voice sounded small and weak but her English accent was still there

"It's me Zoey, I'm here" I soothed her like a small child, I suppose she was

She sat up and I sat next to her as she cuddled into my side, we always got along well which was quite strange considering my twin brother also her father moved all the way to England just to avoid me. Now she was living in Mystic Falls with me because of his stupid experiments I always knew would kill him, it also killed his wife and unborn child. I was now an almost alcoholic looking after three teenagers ranging from thirteen to nineteen and not the father of any of them. Somehow I imagined my life a little different, any of you?

I pulled out my mobile and quickly asked Elijah if she could come to the ball and about a minute later he replied saying yes. When I thought about it she would be one of the only ones who did not know about supernatural there, how strange. Though I may wish it I doubted she would be in the dark for long, I was just sorry I had to bring her into this at such a young age.

"How do you feel like going to a ball tonight?" I tried to make it sound exciting

"Honestly, not much but I will go" she sighed and I gave her a quick peck on the forehead before telling her to get up and get dressed.

I watched as she trudged up the stairs slowly and shut the bathroom door were her clothes and the shower were. Then Elena came down the stairs with a questioning look on her face pointing to where Zoey was.

"Who's she?"

"My twin brother's daughter, he died along with his wife in a fire last week and social services brought her up last night from her home in England" I said quickly

"Oh what's her name?" was all she said

"Zoella but if you call her that she'll flip so it's just Zoey, by the way we have an invitation to the ball at the Mikaelson's tonight which we are all attending"

She nodded and went back upstairs to probably get ready since it was already one in the afternoon and the ball started at seven. It was simple for me and Jeremy though, throw on a tux and comb our hair, I didn't know what Zoey was doing though about clothing though.

Just then she came back down with a blue summer dress on and her hair in a towel, she seemed better now but still not her usual self. She was also carrying a dress bag so I guess we had her outfit sorted.

"The room across from the bathroom is yours and Elena can help you get ready if you want" I asked hopeful she would make a connection with someone

"I can get ready myself" she said coldly turning back upstairs

**Zoey pov:**

I went to my new room but didn't really pay attention to what it looked like, it was just a room after all and as soon as Alaric's back is turned I will be gone so I don't really care. I carefully unzipped the cover to reveal a floor length dark green dress which went out slightly. It had a slight v neck and at the waist they was a belt of diamonds at the same v angle. The arms went to just above my elbows and the material was a beautiful matt silk, I got given the dress in the post but no name went with it.

I hung the dress in the currently empty wardrobe and began on my hair, I blow dried it so it hung at my waist in it natural corkscrew curls which were loose at the moment, I then took two small pieces from either side of my parting and plaited them before joining them back together at the back creating a crown, I left my face alone just covering up blemishes and adding a lip-gloss.

By the time that was done because my hair was so thick and took ages to dry I only had one hour to get changed. I pulled the dress on and did the corset like tie at the back and then slipped on a pair of black strappy heels, I added a simple silver necklace and bracelet. I then made my way downstairs to face the spoilt brat, Elena, her okay brother Jeremy and my Uncle Alaric.

I saw Elena in a flowy blue dress which I though was hideous but I didn't share my opinion and the boys just had simple black tuxes on.

"You look nice Zoey" Alaric commented

"You look like Elena; I can't believe you're not related!" Jeremy exclaimed and I did see a slight resemblance

"I never noticed" I shrugged

Me and Elena both glared at each other and I thought it was rather pathetic her glaring at a girl five years younger than her, only thirteen but again kept my opinions to myself. We went out to Alaric's silver car and the boys sat in the front while me and Elena ignored each other in the back. I think the boys were starting to catch onto the mutual hate we held for each other but they did not comment just look at us sceptically.

About twenty minutes later we arrived at a big (understatement) white mansion where they were a lot of cars all pulling up and people coming out in fancy ball gowns. I felt like the odd one out here, I was probably the youngest and not even officially invited, I could always hang outside away from everyone.

We all got out while Alaric went to park the car and before I could walk away Elena came up to me with a determined expression on her face.

"Look you might be able to come into my home and get everyone wrapped around you finger but I won't be like that so I suggest you leave me and my friends alone" she said quietly

I didn't say anything to her just raised my eyebrows at her, I was about to walk away but then I decided I had every right to slap her across that pretty little face. I did when she didn't expect it and if looks could kill… She was left with a bright red handprint but she moved her hair so it was hidden, I don't think anyone noticed though apart from a man with dark hair watching us with a smirk.

I made my way up the stairs and inside to get away but he followed and when I got to the top of the stairs I could still hear him following so I turned to face him.

"You're a feisty one aren't you?" he said still smirking but now with a drink in hand

"I didn't ask to come and live with her; she had no right to speak to me like that"

"I like you, you don't let people push you around" he said still smirking annoyingly

"Thanks I'll add you to my very short list as soon as I know your name"

"Damon I'm Elena's boyfriend older brother" he put his hand out to shake

"Zoey, Alaric's niece and now I'm going to go so see you later maybe" I said ignoring his hand and going back outside to sit on a hidden bench

I heard the music but I did not want to join in and simply pulled my dress so it made a circle as I sat on the wide bench, I wanted to feel the pain of losing my parents but it never came. Like I had been told not to feel it, it was there but I couldn't actually grasp it and cry about it nothing was there and I felt empty. I puzzled over this for a while until I saw a man walk over and sit in front of me smiling slightly.

He looked old fashioned but only in his twenty's maybe and he was wearing a black tux and bow tie like everyone else in this place, he looked at me like I was a ghost before returning to his smile again.

"I'm Elijah Mikaelson what's your name?"

"Zoey Saltzman, I'm Alaric's niece" I stated for about the third time today

"Oh your Zoella I am sorry for your loss, it must be hard without your parents"

"I barely feel it, like somebody told me not to, it's there but I can't grasp it but I want to, it's confusing" I looked down

"I understand its okay; you look like somebody I know though" he stared at me and I felt uneasy

"It's not Katerina Petrova is it? I'm sick of being called a younger version of her I've never even met the person" it was annoying I was never even shown a picture when I was accused of this

"It is actually what a coincidence!" he said and I rolled my eyes internally

He pointed for me to go in the house with him so I shrugged and followed but when I got in I saw he was leading me to the ballroom to dance, I stood still and shook my head but then gave in. I wasn't a bad dancer and took lessons when I was younger but I never properly enjoyed it and found it rather dull. When I started dancing to the music with Elijah I found it quite fun and I wasn't waiting for it to end, maybe It was the fact he was leading and could dance rather than the other way round.

When it ended I was smiling and having fun for once and I could see Elena looked jealous in the corner which only added to the feeling. Elijah went to talk to someone and when I thought it over it was a little strange that a thirteen year old was dancing with someone in their twenties but I brushed it off and sat on one of the chairs to watch.

"I see you have crashed my party" said a man with slightly curly blond hair who came and sat next to me

"Not really according to my Uncle Alaric I'm a tad suicidal right now so he won't let me out his sight"

"You look like my frie…"

"Katerina, I know" I cut him off

He looked at me shocked so I rolled my eyes and wandered off to nosey about a bit after all it was a nice historic mansion and I did love history. That brought another thought to mind, when would my dresses arrive? I would have just taken them but they are from the past so I had to get them mailed, I would have to make sure Elena didn't get her hands on them before me or I might never see them again.

I heard the band stop playing and a speech was given but I had no interest to hear it and went back outside to look in the magnificent flower garden round the back. They were a lot of roses though which I despised, they reminded me to much of some people from England, beautiful with a cruel side.

I frowned when I saw Elena in the tree's behind and gathered up my dress running to her and I wondered how she changed her outfit so much. She saw me come up and smiled? I thought this was a little strange but then I saw differences, her hair was a slightly different colour and a lot thicker and had corkscrew curls like mine, she was also a lot taller (I only know that because I am tall for my age and the same height as Elena), slimmer and had a better fashion sense.

"Who are you?" I asked tilting my head to the side

"It doesn't matter just know I am not Elena, I just wanted to meet you properly, I have been watching over you your whole life and they is nobody I love and care for more Zoella" she said my full name but I did not care with her, she made me feel safe and loved

"I have to go now" she said

"Will I see you again?" I asked

"Yes, soon but know I am always watching over you моята красива дъщеря" she said and I wondered what it meant and what language it was "One last thing 'don't tell anybody you met me'" her pupils dilated and I nodded in agreement before she ran off at a supernatural speed scaring me a little

"Zoella what are you doing out here and who was you talking to?" I turned to see Uncle Alaric walking toward me from the mansion

"Ermmmm"

* * *

**Please Review or fav or follow!**


	2. new beginnings at the start

**I do not own Vampire diaries even if I wish I did so...I hope you enjoy this chapter, I was quite happy with the amount of follows and fav's i got but come on guys, review please (puppy dog eyes and pount, you can't resist right?) and i would also like to say do you have a name idea cause she needs another one for something i wont tell you so any ideas cause i can't pick names. I cried at the end while writing this so i don't know if it's sad or if I'm just emotional right now, probably the latter.**

* * *

**Zoey POV:**

My mind went blank and I couldn't think of a single reason he had seen me talking to someone I couldn't tell, he still looked at me expectantly so I just ran through the gardens away from him finally putting my plan of running away into action. He was fast and was soon catching up and running in heels and a big dress is not very easy I must say, the heel of the shoe kept sinking in the grass and I had to hold my dress just under my knees which was quite heavy.

He was less than a foot away when he caught me around the waist to stop me going any further, I kicked him hard but he did not let go just hold me tighter so it hurt. I didn't wasn't to stay with him or anyone else, I wanted to be alone.

"Zoey calm down right now and think about what you're doing" he shouted but not harshly

"No! I want to go back home to England, back to my friends and I don't want to be with you and that spoilt brat Elena" I had tears streaming down my face and I was still trying to get away from him

"Well tough luck, you can't, so just stop behaving like this and come back inside" I could tell from his voice he was getting impatient

I considered stopping and just pretending to be okay for a few days until he was completely unaware and then just running when he least expected it. I needed to get away though, I needed to go somewhere I could feel the pain my body desired so much and if that meant being on the run for a couple of years than that's what I would do. Without the pain I am nothing but a failure to my family and friends, without it I am nothing. I need to get away now I cannot wait at all.

My whole body was tired out from trying to get away but that didn't mean as soon as he let go I wouldn't sprint, because I would. He was panting slightly and I grinned inwardly at this, he was losing the strength to keep me back and fast, soon he would be no match for me.

"You know we could just do this, it's a lot easier" I heard the dark haired man, Damon say and I wondered what he meant.

I soon found out though, it felt like a blanket went over my brain and I heard words chanted but I could not understand them. I grew dizzy and them my eyes slowly shut but not by me, like somebody else were controlling them. I quickly gave into the darkness and I fell into a deep slumber.

_I was in a large old house, it had wood panels for the walls and dark colours, it looked to be from the 1400. I was about a year old and had a simple white dress on, Elena stood next to me dressed in a long green dress but she was smiling at me affectionately not glaring for once. She picked me up and tickled me, I laughed, she asked about my day and I replied telling her about the apples in the garden. She told me we would make apple pie tomorrow and I smiled widely at her. A maid came in and bowed with a message for Elena._

_"__Lady Katerina, they is a man here to see you" she said politely but why was she calling Elena, Katerina?_

_"__Tell him I will be down in a minute I'm just putting Zoella to bed" _

_She carried me over to a large dark wood bed which had dark red bedding; she tucked me in with a kiss on the forehead and blew out the lamp on the side leaving me in darkness. _

_"__Sleep well моята красива дъщеря" she whispered and walked out_

My eyes flew open and I gasped, my dream seemed so real, like a distant memory I had forgotten. And now I realised it wasn't Elena in the dream it was the woman from earlier, it had to be, she had the same hair and body shape. Who was she? I wondered if her name was actually Katerina or if I made that up, I probably did make it up though as I heard that name a lot today.

I noticed I wasn't in my room and in fact a large one with a shiny dark brown wood bed which had green bedding and a dark blue throw, the walls were a light cream and so was the floor. The room wasn't one I had seen before and I couldn't see anybody else in the room.

I sat up startled and saw I was not dressed in my own clothes but a pair of pyjamas that weren't mine; they were grey and a bit big. I ran over to the window and to my surprise I saw the garden of what looked like the mansion from yesterday. After that I put two and two together and worked out I was still there.

"Ah your awake now, you've been out for a while" I tuned and saw Elijah

"What happened?"

"Damon wanted revenge for you slapping Elena even if he pretended he was impressed and he decided to sedate you as revenge, it's now ten in the morning and you are in my sisters room, Alaric didn't want to take you home with Elena until things settled down" he said walking over to me with a smile

I nodded but my mind was still on the dream I had and I seemed unable to concentrate on much else. I must have been silent for a while because he asked

"Something is on your mind, is it not?" he said

"I had a dream, but it seemed like a memory" I said truthfully for once

"And what happened in this dream"

"Nothing much, but a girl who looked a lot like Elena was in it, except someone called her Katerina and they were slight differences, I was only a year and a half old as well and she was just putting me to bed"

"How strange, here are some clothes Rebekah said you can borrow" he said placing them on the bed and walking out.

They were black jeans, a maroon top and a leather jacket and my black heels from yesterday, not really my style but not horrible either. Again they were slightly too big but I couldn't be picky, I pulled them on and turned over the edges of the jeans so they were the right length.

I found a comb and made my hair a bit better and less frizzy before opening the door to see if they were anybody there. They wasn't so I decided that a little bit of exploring wouldn't couldn't amiss especially in such a grand house. If I was caught somewhere I couldn't go I'm sure they would understand and not be too annoyed.

I started on the room next to the one I was in and it had a lot of expensive looking things in it like ornaments and paintings. They was a glass table in the middle though and inside it was beautiful jewellery pieces that all looked to be worth more than my dad every had in his life, and that was saying something as my dad was known to have some wealthy investments in the bank which I would get soon.

One that caught my eyes though was a silver charm bracelet, it had little yet thick links together with small diamonds fitted in, the charms had holes through the middle where they slid on much like a Pandora charm. Each charm was also silver and you could see the pure hard work put into it. My favourite one after studying the bracelet through the glass for a few minutes was a silver and gold one which was like a cuff and had three gold flowers with diamonds in the middle, it was sort of Greek themed.

"Admiring our jewellery collection are we?" said a man from behind

"Who are you?" I said

"I'm Kol and you must be Zoey, and this is my sister Rebekah" he said and a blonde walked in smiling

"That is called the 'elementum sit amet' it is Latin for 'element key' and it is said that when activated by witches in the correct place you will be able to control just that, course it's a myth" she laughed and took a key from around her neck

"This is the room we keep all the things that have meaning to us, paintings, ornaments, jewellery, it's also a researches dream and has some things over 1000 years old stood right in it now" Kol said they laughed at some private joke I didn't get

"That bracelet was given to Rebekah by our mother when she was younger, she never wears it though cause let me quote 'I find it simply boring to wear that every day, were is the colour'" Klaus came in and quoted in a posh accent and I giggled

"It is rather sad she does not wear it considering how much effort mother put in trying to get it and the fact it is one of our very few fond times as a full family, I'm Finn by the way" he said striding in and I could easily place him in a 1920's bar scene dressed in an army uniform with the way he looks

"Which is why it deserves to be worn by someone equally beautiful and special" Elijah came out of nowhere smiling his boyish grin again and taking the bracelet out of Rebekah's hands he took my small wrist and put it carefully on.

When he was done he brought my hand up and placed a light kiss on it causing me to feel embarrassed but glad I never blushed. I felt my heart skip a beat and was sure they heard it when Kol tried not to laugh and Klaus smirked knowingly, he placed my hand back down slowly looking into my eyes.

I felt happy hear though, like I belonged and I couldn't help but enjoy being with them all. They had shown me more kindness than anyone so far and for that simple reason alone I felt like I owed them, the bracelet they had no need to give me yet they did out of kindness. I knew for a fact it was a priceless piece yet they asked for no money or favour in return, how could I help but not enjoy there company even in the midst of what was happening.

I noticed the others slowly slip away so I could talk with my currently favourite Mikaelson sibling. We sat down on one of the long sofas in the room. I fiddled with the bracelet on my hand looking at it from all angles.

"You do not act thirteen years old, you are more mature, why is that?" he asked looking at me with them deep eyes again

"I wasn't brought up like most teenagers were, instead of fairy tales and fluffy pink bunnies I had science and responsibility, I enjoyed it, I found it fun and interesting" I smiled slightly at the memory

"Why do I feel they is an unspoken but there" He said

"My father loved his work, sometimes it just felt like he loved it more than me" I wiped my hand under my eyes to stop the tear flow but then I felt something snap inside me, like a band flung back and hitting hard, suddenly I felt the pain and I let out a loud sob and uncontrollable tears fell "I miss him and mama, I loved them but I was never good enough" I let out another sob "he had to save his stupid invention though and it killed him and tore him away from me"

I clutched my sides trying to control the pain, I didn't want it to go but I just wanted it more under control. I liked it now in a way, I was feeling again and not empty and I would be able to grieve in peace without the constant wanted.

Elijah pulled me into his side and clutched me tight whispering soothing into my ear while I cried; it felt comforting to have somebody taking care of me for once. I held onto his shirt (probably ruining it from my tears) as if it was the only think keeping me alive…like _he_ was the only thing.

* * *

**Name idea's and review please!**


	3. A gift

**i do not own vampire diaries. Hello, hope you like this chapter and please review as it means so much to me and inspires me to write. I am also still looking for any name idea's for Zoey (I'm not telling you why) as i would love at least a little bit of you input in this!**

For days I just stayed in the room I had been given, I was still with the Mikaelsons and I found it quite funny how I had stayed with them for days and with Alaric for a mere 24 hours. They were sensitive around me and understood I needed time to grieve unlike how Alaric who just pushed me in at the deep end. He had changed, I think it was because of Isobel but I never met her so I can't judge, he used to treat me like the child I was and tell me funny stories. Now he was just an alcoholic with a messed up life apparently and he had lost his girlfriend Jenna due to an animal attack and landed with her niece and nephew.

I didn't quite understand how that happened as he never really was one for a family and just wanted to have a simple life with Isobel, before she died anyway. It was ten in the morning so I went to the wardrobe which was stocked with my clothes which Rebekah got for me from Alaric's.

I pulled on loose cream dress which came to mid-thigh and put a black cardigan over it, I then put my plain cream patent flats on not forgetting my new bracelet. My hair was now its tight Victorian like ringlets so I left that lose as I went downstairs in search of breakfast.

Elijah was the only one in the kitchen and he was making what looked like egg, I went over to a cupboard and pulled out some sort of cereal. I sat down at the breakfast table and Elijah sat down with his.

"How are you today?" he asked his eyes quickly darting over me

"Fine, can I speak to Alaric?" I needed to ask him something

"Of course you can" he got a mobile out his pocket and rang his number passing me the phone

"Uncle Alaric it's me Zoey" I said when it came through

"Oh right, anything you need" he didn't sound happy to hear me but I tried to hide the fact I was hurt by this

"I was just wondering if my dresses have arrived yet" my voice cracked at the end and Elijah sent me a worried glance

"Erm, ten big coloured dress boxes?"

"I thought they was nine"

"Nope definitely ten want me to bring them over"

"Yes please" I said as a single tear fell down my cheek

I placed the phone back on the table and brought my knees up to my chest, I tried to hold back my tears but it didn't work as they flowed out freely. He never even asked how I was doing or if I wanted to come back home yet, I guess he thought life was easier without me. I got up leaving my breakfast and started walking towards the library to indulge myself in a book while I waited for Alaric.

I sunk into one of the big armchairs and picked up my old favourite, Jane Eyre. Klaus came in minutes later and sat in front of me with his sketch pad, usually I would have been eager to see what he was drawing but today I just sat back and carried on reading.

"You can always stay with us, you know we all love you, you don't need Alaric" he said

"I know" I sighed

"So why don't you?" he seemed puzzled

"It's your home and life; I can't intrude upon it and be a burden" I said looking at him right in the eye to show I was serious

"You could never be a burden" we both looked at each other for a few seconds "Alaric's here" he said and stood up putting out his hand which I took and we went to the front door

My uncle held the ten large boxes balanced on top of each other with a little struggle but I made no move to help him after what happened. He finally got up the stairs were all six of us stood in an intimidating stance; he put the boxes on the floor in front of me before almost running back to his car and speeding away.

I noticed the new box was a cream pinstripe one with a coffee coloured bow; it was one of the larger ones as well which meant it probably had a big skirt and corset on it. They all got two boxes each leaving me with none to carry even though I protested and they went through to the living room laying them on the floor.

"What are they?" Kol asked

"Their original dresses from the 1400 to the 1800 and I get them in the post every now and then from somebody though I don't know who, that cream stripe box is a new one from" I looked at the tag on the side "it was worn as a travelling and day dress in 1864"I said happier now

"Open it then!" Rebekah seemed as excited as me and I giggled slightly

I sat down crossed legged like a child at Christmas while I pulled the box onto my knee; I undid the bow letting it fall to the side and lifted the lid. Inside was a very pale almost white cream coat which would reach to around my waist, it was a soft fabric and had buttons from the elbow to where it finished at the wrist.

Underneath that was the main dress which was the same colour and had a small bow and lining at the top and then buttoned down to the waist where they was a cream band which tied at the back. The skirt bit was very light striped which were hardly noticeable and it ruffled to around mid-calf where it became the same silk cream colour like the waist bow and carried onto the floor. They were a white soft corset and underskirt to keep the dress out and for once a pair of light blue button boots also went with it. They was a small straw hat which had flowers at the back and overall this was the nicest dress yet.

Elijah came over to admire it "Will the dress fit you?" he asked

"Yes, they all fit perfectly I have tried the others on but not this yet"

"Try it on I will help you" said Rebekah and I nodded carefully folding the dress away before running up the stairs to her room.

When I went in she got the dress things out and laid them on the bed before passing me the corset and skirt to put while she turned around. I put it on but left the corset loose for her to tie; I loved wearing them it made me feel like a proper lady from back then. She turned back around and then tugged hard on the tie's making me wince; she really knew how to do these.

"Ow?" I looked at her raising my eyebrows and she shrugged

She helped me step into the big dress and tied that to along with buttoning the boots as I couldn't reach down and them slipping the jacket on over my arms, she sat me in front of the mirror while she pinned my ringlets into a bun at the back of my head then fixing the hat on. When I looked at myself I looked older possibly eighteen and looked like I had just come straight from 1864.

"Wait there a minute before you go down stairs" she said and slipped into her walk in wardrobe leaving me stranded here

About five minutes late she came back in with a dark green ruffled dress from the same period of time, hers was long sleeved though and a bit more less summery than mine. It buttoned all the way to the bottom and she reminded me of a governess in her dark gown, she also had pinned her hair.

"There we match now, I also texted the boys to dress up like this to!" she clapped her hands and pulled me out the room to the grand staircase where I saw all four boys dressed in old suits

I wide grin spread across my face as I walked down holding my dress in one hand and linking arms with Rebekah on the other. Everything was perfect now, this second I wanted to capture and weld into my brain for eternity, the moment was precious and I had never felt so happy and joyous before.

Elijah held out his hand and I took it at the bottom of the staircase as he kissed it lightly, Klaus did the same to Rebekah. I watched Finn go over to the piano and start to play an classic yet fun tune, Elijah pulled me into the ballroom and I saw finally saw the sensible brother have fun, he spun me around and soon Rebekah and Klaus joined us while Kol watched us smirking. It was a simple dance I could keep up with and do in the large skirt.

"I've got to say you look like you would fit in quite well had you been born in 1864 Miss Saltzman" Elijah said to me

"As would you Lord Elijah" I said seeing his richness and working out Lord would fit better than Mr

He pulled me in a quick spin and I laughed as we all relaxed and had fun while more or less playing dress up. But something had to ruin this perfect moment, it would simply not be my life without an overdose on drama.

The doors to the ballroom slammed open and in came Damon from yesterday and someone else; he looked at my dress angrily. Elijah pulled me behind me and everyone went in front of us in a blur, an unnatural speed. I was immediately scared at how they did that, it was almost invisible to my eyes, I clung to the back of Elijah hiding myself from view.

"Why is she wearing Katherine's dress?" The other guy said and his eyes went red while the veins around his eyes became visible.

"Stefan even if that is Katerina's dress which Is actually highly likely, Katerina has no need for it and anyway it was given to Zoey as a gift" Elijah said and I agreed

That just seemed to make them angrier as they lunged forward, Klaus and Kol pushed them back with ease, and I was suddenly even more scared than before.

"Rebekah please take Zoey out of here while we get rid of these pests" Elijah said calmly handing me over to Rebekah who pulled me out the French doors at the back of the room.

We ran out to the rose garden and I tugged my hand away from Rebekah turning my back on her. I was confused and had more questions than ever, questions that needed answers now.

"What are you?" I asked too calm for my liking

"Zoey let's just leave the questions till later and look at the roses" she turned me to face her almost pleading

"NO Rebekah let's not look at the roses, tell me now before I leave and never look back WHAT ARE YOU!" I shouted and she sighed before answering

"A vampire"


	4. Compelling your life

**I do not own the vampire diaries. I would like to thank ****XxMikealsonForeverxX as she helped me out a bit with tis chapter and even if i didnt go with exactly what she said it still helped me to look at all the options for this chapter. Its kinda short but i know exactly what im doing next chapter so that will be longer. Also next chapter will be in Kol, Finn, Rebekah, Elijah or Niklaus's POV so take you pick and leave your answer in a review or pm. Enjoy!**

My whole body froze and my mind went completely blank, was she serious? Vampires were a myth and even then they were cruel and had no care for human life so how can the Mikaelsons all be vampires, it doesn't make sense. I looked away from her and down to the floor unable to even recognise her as my best friend in the state I was in.

I stumbled backwards slowly but picking up speed with every step till eventually I was running away from her and into the woods. I kept nearly falling and hurting myself in the dark forest but to be honest I did not care, all I wanted was to be as far away from that family as possible.

I was blindly running until I stumbled into a girl with short curly blond hair she held me back looking at me worriedly. I knew I probably looked strange in my dress but I did not care.

"Hey are you okay?" Her voice was high pitched and slightly annoying

"I really don't know, please help me" I almost begged her

"Come here" she pulled me into a hug "Let's get you to my house and you can borrow some of my clothes" She said kindly

We had only been walking for five minutes when we came to a medium sized white house, we went through the back door and she took me to what must be her room. After helping me get out the dress she put them in a bag for me and passed me a pair of pj's as it was late now, I only just realised how long I had been running for.

"It can be a sleepover!" she said excitedly and It came to my attention I was staying at a stranger's house but then again she did say her mum was the sheriff and I had heard of Caroline so….

I climbed into the bed and closed my eyes with a small almost silent sigh; my life just keeps getting better and better.

I awoke in the morning to sunlight streaming through the window and Caroline sat at the dressing table in a gown. She smiled at me through the mirror and I grinned back slightly, stretched, and then climbed out to get my body moving.

"Morning! I didn't catch your name yesterday what was it?" she was too awake for my liking

"Zoey and your Caroline right? Sheriffs daughter" I asked

"The one and only, I put some clothes on the side for you and I promise the underwear is new" she smirked cheekily and pointed to a pile of clothes on her dresser

I picked them up and walked the same path to the bathroom, she had picked out a bright yellow summer dress that was ruffles and had a small black belt. The shoes were black rope wedges which fit perfectly, this surprised me but then again five was a very common size. I walked back into her room and saw her in a pink cami and brown shorts with sandals. She smiled at me brightly with her perfect white teeth.

"I knew it would fit! You can keep it as it's too small for me" she said still smiling

"Thanks, what do you want-" I was cut off as her mum walked in the room

She was dressed in her black and brown police uniform and when she looked at me she frowned slightly making me look down embarrassed.

"Who is this Caroline?" he mum asked with a stern edge

"I found her in the woods and just let her stay the night" I must have looked younger than usual without my makeup on and when she properly looked at me her face softened.

She guided me to sit on the bed and when I sat down she sat next to me with the kind of face you use with a small child.

"Why was you in the woods alone, it dangerous in there" she said softly

I shook my head tears threatening to come and my breathing became slightly erratic, consequently minutes later I stated hyperventilating possibly on the verge of a panic attack. I used to have them in the past but had not had one since I was eleven and never thought they would return, I used an old technique to calm myself down and ten minutes later I was slightly better.

"I can't say" I said a calmly as possible

"Yes you can, we will help you if you just tell us what happened" I looked into her eyes and saw she meant well so I just bent the truth a little

"They a man, I can't remember what he looked like apart from his face and even that wasn't human. His eyes were a dark blood red and the veins showed and then he had fang like things instead of proper teeth, I ran away and never saw him again but I swear I'm not lying Sherriff Forbes, I'm not! What I saw was real and don't think I'm mad but I had to tell somebody" the fear I felt was real just not the story that went with it

"It okay I believe you, why don't you stay inside with Caroline all day while I go to work? What your name?" she stood making her way to the door but I did notice the knowing glance she cast her daughter.

"Zoey Saltzman"

"Any relation to Alaric?" she questioned

"Yes but please don't send me back there!" I said panicked

She nodded so I had her trust she wouldn't and she didn't seem like the type to break them so…

When she went our Caroline looked all jumpy and sort of excited, I don't know why we had to stay inside all day which I always found dull unless you were in a group.

"Makeover time!" I groaned but sat down In front of the mirror like an obedient puppy, she reached to the expensive cloud nine straighteners.

"Wait! I've never straightened my hair before what if something happens" I said twirling a perfect ringlet around my finger

She looked at me with a 'you serious?' look before putting a piece of hair through the scorching hot hair killers, I closed my eyes tightly and I heard her chuckle. I felt my hair fall over my arms the heat still on it and cringed but did not dare look to see what it looked like. I wasn't sure how long later but anyway some time later she stopped tugging at my hair and forced me to look.

"All done and you look so much older" she said and when I looked up I had to agree.

My hair reached to my thighs and was silky straight, my middle parting was more prominent as it fell flat but in a nice way, it gave me a more sophisticated look instead of the bouncy girly one I usually ended up with. She put winged eyeliner on me and a dark smoky eye, then layered up mascara and put bright red lipstick on. She then backcombed my hair giving me that 80's bump that was coming back in whatever they call it, I could usually get away with sixteen but now eighteen would be easy. I stood up as she looked over me and then she passed me some very high black heels before she nodded with content.

"Are we going anywhere?" I never dressed up like this

"We can go to the grill for a bit my mum won't mind if its only there, and you look a lot like Elena and Katherine now" she said staring at me strangely

"I know" I dragged out the know bit

She passed me a leather jacket and linked arms with me, I had a feeling I was her knew toy and that she would get over me eventually but for now she was here. We headed out to her black ford fiesta and I got in the passenger seat qith the dress as she started driving to the famous Mystic Grill, I didn't understand why at first but then I realised it was the _only_ place. She parked across the road and when I got out she did the linking arms think which I also found annoying but didn't say anything.

Inside they were a few people who she must know as they waved her over and she dragged me with her.

"Hey guys this Is Zoey, Zoey this is Bonnie, Matt and Tyler" we sat down I found they were really nice but I also found out they were Elena's group of friends, that was all I need to know they were off limits.

We all got on well and the boys even flirted a bit, too bad they don't know I'm actually thirteen. Eventually though I knew I needed to go before I became attached, i told Caroline I left something in her car so she gave me the keys to bring them back after. I got the dress out the car in its big heavy bag; I then hid it so I could give her the keys back without her seeing what I was up to.

I grabbed the bag and headed in some random direction no plan of what I was doing what-so-ever. I was doing a lot of this lately, running away, three times so far which is a personal record for the time it was done within. I knew I was roughly near Wickery bridge now but even when I got there I would be lost again, maybe I could jump. I had never really thought about suicide before, you read it in the paper all the time like none of knew it already. Depression, anxiety, alcohol, mental illness, overdose. It was everywhere but I could end everything that was going on, what would I be missing?

I had unconsciously moved closer to the end leaning over dangerously, if is just leaned a little more…

"Zoella!" I heard a familiar voice call; it was the girl from my dreams and the one who looked like Elena from the forest

I turned so fast I tipped back and started falling; one hand caught mine and pulled me up quickly pulling me into their soft arms, it was well…I'm calling her Kattie

"It's you again!" I said as I gave her a hug and I wondered how she could carry me

Just then the heaven's opened and a giant thunderstorm started with the lightening and everything, I clung to her tighter and her arms gave me a slight squeeze. People always told me thunderstorms in America were really bad and brought down houses but I'm not sure if that true or not.

She brought my chin up to look into her eyes and said one word softly

"Sleep" my eyes immediately shut and I let darkness overcome me as I felt a quick rush of air.


	5. Findings

**I do not own the vampire diaries. Got back of a two week holiday a few days ago so been writing this and getting back in the flow, sorry that its shorter than usual but i like how it ends so hope you enjoy**

**Klaus POV:**

We had searched for hours trying to find Zoey but a witch had put a spell over her so we couldn't track her, my guess was Bonnie. All we knew was she ran into the woods but stupid Bekah decided to let her cool of, now we had lost her.

We all met back up at Wickery Bridge with no with no further findings of where she was. We eventually agreed it was best to go home and wait for her there, if she didn't turn up within 24 hours we would start searching again.

As we came to the house we could see a person laid on the steps completely soaked from the heavy rain. The person had straight brown hair and a yellow dress on; as we came closer I recognised it. I got out the cars passenger seat while it was in motion and at vampire speed got to her. She was ice cold when I picked her up and I hoped she didn't catch a chest infection.

"Zoey wake up" I said softly but she did not move

"Take her inside" Elijah said and opened the front door.

We went to the front room and put her on the sofa; Rebekah got a blanket and put that over her. Even now she did not wake.

"What do you think happened?" Finn asked

"I'm not sure let's just wait till she wakes up" Elijah said as he moved a strand of hair out her face, jealousy sliced through me like a knife and I resisted the urge to push him away. She was mine. What! Where did that come from, I shook my head to clear the thoughts. She was too young.

Seconds later her eye's started to flutter and she sat up fast and alert, she obviously remembered what happened earlier then. Her breath came in short gasps when she saw they was no escape, I sat in front of her, Elijah behind, Kol at the door, Finn near the windows and Rebekah worriedly at the end of the sofa. She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her head and started breathing in deeply. Rebekah took a few hesitant steps forward and had a helpless look on her face.

"I'm so sorry Zoey, but none of us would ever hurt you" she tried to touch her arm comfortingly but her head snapped up and she moved away backed up against the wall

"Leave me the bloody hell alone Bekah" she said and I should be annoyed but her accent sounded so cute there.

Rebekah looked hurt and fled the room so fast I only heard the slam of the door and Kol rubbing his head. I caught Finn's eye and he left to see if she was alright.

"I want to go home, back to our little house and my friends. I don't want any of this, I never did. Yet I find you and you accept me and look after me like one of your own but you lied like everyone else so here I am again facing the consequences of my stupid decisions. So tell me Elijah, did you really care that night I told you about my parents or were you just putting up with the stupid little human? Were you mocking me in your head? Don't worry, I won't be offended. Alaric's let me down and nothing else with deliver such a big blow as that, I can cope with the truth" She was testing us but we all remained calm seeing the other side of her, it was okay though, we all had a dark side

"I love you like a daughter, I would never do that" Elijah was stating a well-known fact and she knew it

"Oh really!" she muttered sarcastically "My father lo" she stopped talking as her eyes flashed.

She put a palm softly on her head, her expression turning lifeless and not its old angry. She robotically walked to the door which Kol was blocking, he didn't move.

"I'm tired and going to bed" Her eyelids were drooping so i reached over to open the door and Kol finally moved away.

She walked almost like in a trance up the main stairs to her room, we followed behind curiously and when she reached her door she almost fell into it. I again opened it for her, we were now worried completely forgetting her earlier outburst. Her leg's carried her to her bed and still fully dressed she barely fell/flopped onto it, her feet still off. She fell asleep unnaturally and instantly.

I removed her shoe's and Elijah pulled back her duvet while Kol lingered by the doorway smirking. I picked her up and placed her back in pulling the covers tight up to her neck, I almost wanted to reach down and kiss her forehead but resisted, I had a reputation. The curtains closed cutting out the rain and I noticed it was only me and Kol left, he was still smirking and leaning against the doorframe.

I gave Zoey one last glance with her straight hair which would be curled by tomorrow and made my way out. Kol caught my arm

"I was going to place my bets on Elijah but I think she's got a thing for the bad guys, nevertheless you've got competition" I mentally slapped him

"She is thirteen stop being ridiculous" I told him walking away but I knew it was common to find mates in people younger than you; you just waited for them to grow up.

"Whatever you say big brother" he called out but I was too annoyed to roll my eyes like usual

I went back down to find Elijah in the library tossing books on the floor at vampire speed and reading them faster, a growing pile was accumulating now. I picked up a random one and read its title 'Witch Curses' it was handwritten and given by a warlock who specialised in this, James Reaser if I recall correctly.

Other book's had similar title's and all focussed on magic, I was confused at what he looking through theses for.

"Care to explain oh moral Elijah" he dropped his latest book looking up

"Her eyes changed when she went upstairs, they were black" he said

"And? Brown eyes commonly change because of fluorescents" I pointed out

"Combined with her trance like state and mood swings I think she's under the influence of magic, this one possibly but I may need a witch to confirm and not a Bennet one, they can't be trusted" he threw me a book

Inside it talked about one which erased memories for a certain amount of time against someone's will, a last resort, but we can do that. It also said that when the subject reaches a certain time they will have black eyes and sleep for a period of time and then remember. It was too vague for my liking and I didn't believe it.

I put the book on the large pile and raised my eyebrows, he was reading into this trying to make it out like he cared more. He didn't and she had no curse or jinx or spell on her, she was a normal but broken teenager.

"She could be going into shock" In my opinion this was the most reasonable answer

The door opened and a teary eyed Rebekah walked in, seeing the pile on the floor she looked at us expectantly.

"Well?"

"Zoey's cursed" "Zoey's in shock" we both said at the same time

She huffed and threw her hands in the air exasperated before sinking into a deep armchair closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of nose, the tears gone. Me and my brother remained silent while she did this.

"I was gone for less than hour, an hour! And during that time this happens, you're supposed to be responsible, how you could let this happen" Whoa becks must care to get this annoyed

"We didn't know" I sigh "But if you do have any ideas on how to help her I would be very grateful" I say it in a challenging way, she's not a clue like the rest of us

"Well if it's a curse we could always ask…" I cut her off

"NO! We are NOT asking _his_ help" I can't believe she would even suggest it, I storm out angrily but as I open the back door I see a piece of thick paper with my name on it, it reads

**Elijah is right, I would know. It's me who placed the curse **

**upon her though I would not call it a curse more like a protection procedure. **

I would know that elegant curl anywhere, it's engrained on my mind yet it cannot be, she is dead…gone. If it's her though I believe what's written there, she may be a bitch but she never lies, just twists things. I pick it up more annoyed than before and go back inside to the library.

I slam the paper down onto a desk in there; Elijah and Rebekah look up startled.

"What is it Nik" Rebekah asks

"Elijah please tell me you know someone else with such distinct writing" he looks up and when he sees the writing his eyes widen

"But I though you killed…


	6. Katherine and her friend

**I do not own vampire diaries. I wanted a longer chapter but it wouldnt have fit so expect a good one next.********five reviews and i will update.**

**Klaus POV:**

It couldn't be possible; I saw her lifeless form under the bath tub water and heard her silent heart. But one thing I have to say I did not kill her dear brother, only cause her death.

"Is that not Celeste's writing?" my sensitive sister asked (note the sarcasm)

"She died it cannot be hers" Elijah said

"Yeh well, I have a good feeling the evil little user is back" I added to the conversation, I never liked that witch. It was like she only wanted my brother for his status and money not as her love for him, but who am I to judge?

"Celeste wasn't that bad, she cared for few yet when she loved them it was with all her heart. Estelle for instance, I have never seen a person care so much for another as she did for her niece. Celeste Is not as bad as you choose to make out Klaus and if she is back then I hope you do not try and kill the woman."

She had a point about the niece bit but that did not mean I could like her at all maybe have a slight tolerance but that would be all. The girl was always closely under the watchful eye of Celeste even though we barely saw Estelle, maybe a couple of times I caught a glimpse of her and I only ever spoke to her once. It wasn't a very long conversation but it is one I could remember clearly.

_I was at one of the balls I threw and after watching Rebekah and that boy, Elijah and Celeste I decided I had had enough of their love and went out for a walk. They was a brown haired girl leant against a tree reading a book, she was a girl I had only seen through windows. Estelle Dubois, the niece of the witch harlot Celeste. She was around fourteen and was the sort of girl who would expect to be married with a kid, not living with her Aunt. _

_She was also one of the most mysterious people I had ever met for no one knew a thing about the girl and even her age was at question. The most we knew was her first name (Estelle) as her last was just what we knew her as. Who cared for her, which was her Aunt Celeste and the witches obviously. That was about it though, I wasn't even sure if she knew of the supernatural so I daren't even speak to her. Yet with some courage I did. _

_"__Hello Estelle" I said and she looked up with her brown eyes_

_"__Good Evening Lord Niklaus" she answered formally and started walking towards me in her pale blue dress putting her book down on the bench next to me._

_"__Just call me Klaus, I haven't had chance to talk to you yet. I don't think anyone has really, tell me something about yourself"_

_"__Hmm let's think... I'm twelve nearly thirteen and am originally from England, I enjoy reading and love my Aunt" she said smiling brightly against her pale skin_

_"__I see Miss Mysterious Estelle but do tell me, had Celeste any plans for marriage?" I was curious as to if she would ever let the young girl out of her sight_

_"__No, I plan to live a bachelor just as Beatrice and Benedick did except I shall succeed" she turned angry and walked away from just as I realised she was referring to Much Ado About Nothing. I looked at the book on the bench and smirked, she had left it behind and I made no effort to get the book she had referred to back to her. _

When I came out of my pondering I saw Finn had joined us three and was looking through some more books on curses. I sighed and picked some up myself again and began to read through and I could feel the smugness rolling off Elijah even though Celeste was possibly back, I guess I was the only one that cared anymore.

Just then the doorbell rang and I threw my book on the floor, I was just having a moment's peace. Just a moment! I ran to the door and opened it nearly tearing the full thing off of its hinges.

In front of me stood the one and only Nathaniel Edmondson, the very person I specifically asked not to come.

"Hello Klaus" I was going to kill Rebekah

**Bonnie POV:**

Me and Elena were in her room and she was trying on dresses for a school dance while I said yes, no, she seemed happy enough but had a conflicted look on her face. She came out in a blue chiffon thing and I shook my head, too formal. She looked like she was about to go back into her bathroom when she turned and sat down next to me on her bed.

"Elena what's up?" I asked

"It's just Stefan" she bit her lip "And Damon" I frowned at the evil Salvatore's name

"What about them El" I asked worried

She turned to face me "I love Stefan so much with his protective nature and the way he would do anything for me. I always smile when I see him and I owe him more than I can imagine but what if that's all I love I'm for, see I feel like more and more often I'm telling myself what he's done for me to stop myself from leaving him. But that can't be right, I should just love him anyway shouldn't I? And then Damon comes along all dark and badass and I can't help but feel for him what I should want with Stefan. Damon gives me that rush of danger that makes me feel alive again and when I don't have that I feel deprived and needed" she had tears in her eyes and I hugged my best friend, she had it bad.

"Go with what's in here" I pointed to her heart "and for once not what's up there" I pointed to her head or brain.

I may hate Damon with every ounce of me for what he had done but if he makes Elena happy than that's all that matters, I don't care about anything else. She let go and I passed her a tissue standing up.

"I have to go, call me okay?" she nodded and I left feeling happier than before

**Celeste POV:**

I walked up to my friend with a smile in place, finally after two hundred years Estelle was awakening and when she fully regained herself would I have my complete strength again, not only that but I loved her dearly and it hurt that I was unable to see her due to my mistakes. But I would put it right and then we would be a happy family again me, Katherine and Estelle.

"Katherine it's nearly complete we just need to wait a few more days and you know what this means, no more running. We can find our other half's and live as one again"

"Oh thank you so much Cele, I owe you my life" she got up from her position on the sofa to thank me

"I love her just as much as you do, you owe me nothing only the permission to keep in contact with her" she smiled at me shaking her head

I saw what she had been doing and laughed a little, it was a drawing of her, Elijah and Estelle all around a Christmas tree as a family unit. I wished it was simpler in her winning over Elijah but sadly it was not, she hurt him more than she knew when she ran away in the 1400. He would have loved her deeply and done something to ensure her safety. As he is her mate I know there bond will never be broken but it will take a very good mechanic and a lot of T.L.C to get in back to how it was, they would need to hold on.

I also knew Katherine had trust issues to some degree, with all the wrongs she had done and the way she handled things she had made many enemies so in some ways I do not blame her. In others I was reminded of how differently she could have done things to make her and her daughter's life easier. But we all make mistakes and if I judged her on that who would I be? I slept with and loved her mate yet she just laughed and said he's good isn't he. She never hated me.

I sat down on the sofa and rubbed my temples trying to rid the headache crawling into my mind, I wanted to sleep right now.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeh its probably just the effects off the memories coming back to her and while I won't see them it's a lot for ones brain to take" I smiled weakly and led down putting my shoes on her clean jeans just to annoy her

"Hey!" she moved my legs off her and I smirked but I was quickly cut off by a fire going through my head

I screamed and clutched my head with both hands; it was the most painful thing to have ever happened, even worse than being drowned in your own bath water. I think Katherine tried to help me but I couldn't think a single thought and I blacked out.


	7. Reunion

**I want to apologise for the late update, i just really couldn't think of how to put the words onto paper for this story. I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Klaus POV:**

I can't believe out of everyone my sister could have invited she decided upon Nathaniel, that man had shown me up and embarrassed me beyond belief. I had to fight the urge to slam the door in his face hoping it made contact.

"Bit early for you isn't it Nik, I didn't know you did four o'clock wakeups" he was too nice and called me Nik, nobody apart from my sister can call me that.

"Sorry Nathan come in and please excuse my brother" Rebekah came over and let him Into my home.

I followed after them with a frown on my face, if he was here to help Zoey them so be it but if he dared do what he did again he is as good as dead. At least I had Elijah on my side this time, he never took a liking either. I sat back in the library and almost attacked him then and there when I saw him sat in _my _chair.

I watched as Rebekah looked at him with adoration and I almost snorted, he was the worst warlock ever when it came to doing magic, sensing spells was how he made a name for himself (and being a complete ass).

"So why did you invite him Rebekah" Elijah said closing his book

"It's obvious isn't it? He can find out what's up with Zoey" she rolled her eyes

"Right" he said rubbing his hands together "Where is she?"

This man thinks himself so good and he is no better than a human, we would have eventually found out what was wrong with her we don't need someone else. Rebekah led the way to Zoey's room with a smile upon her face; it contrasted well with our worried ones. Finn was the last to catch up and he whispered in my ear so only I heard.

"Do you trust him?" it was so quiet I only just heard it and I shook my head to tell him no. I would never trust Nathaniel.

Zoey lay in the middle of her big bed and was completely out of it, her breathing quiet and her movements none. Kol was sat on the chair across from her flicking through a bike magazine with disinterest. He stood up when we walked in and looked at _that_ man strangely. I forgot they were daggered when we met him and looked on sheepishly still watching Zoe.

"Who is this?" Kol asked standing in front of Zoey protectively

"I'm Nathaniel, call me Nathan and I'm going to sort out what's up with this girl" no you're not you're going to _find_ out.

He knelt down by her bed and concentrated hard on her, his eyes glazed over leaving a milky hew and I held my breath waiting for the result I neither wanted nor needed off him. I of course wanted to find out how to help but some part of me didn't want the answer; I wanted her to be a normal teen and not be placed under and sort of curse or near anything supernatural, but she had us.

Nathaniel's eyes went back to normal but he looked frightened and our worries rocketed hoping it wasn't anything serious. He stumbled up and tried to run but I got him by the neck against the wall to stop him, even Rebekah didn't help him.

"I'm sorry Niklaus but this is more serious than I thought, I won't be involved in this" he panicked and tried to make me let go

"Tell us now or we kill you" Said Elijah in a calm deadly tone, this personally scares me more than normal Elijah.

"Okay, Okay! It's the Maledicto Autem Nocte curse, Latin I think…originated in Rome from a very strong witch, don't know who. It causes the person to reincarnate every time they reach the age the curse was placed on them, when the spirits decide its time they take of the curse and they start to live normally again. Very unreliable, unsafe, you would only do it if you was desperate I personally wouldn't even do it then. Every time they reincarnate they forget everything and never remember a thing, there appearance also changes slightly until when it's the last reincarnation they have their originals form. If I'm correct she is being lifted of the curse but I wouldn't know that not my area of expertise" I let him go and he shot me a dirty look and rubbed his neck before scampering off scared, pathetic.

I bent down next to her and watched her stillness but then her whole body moved and her back arched but them she crumpled again back onto the bed. I gave her a slight shake hoping this was it and that she would wake but it appeared not.

"Come on love wake up" I tried but no use

"Give her time Nik, I trust what Nathan said" course you would I thought rudely before taking the chair Kol previously sat in.

It was then I head the worst noise I had ever heard, it was high pitched and sent shivers down my whole body, Zoey's scream. She shot up hyperventilating and her eyes darted around everywhere like she didn't know where she was. We were all immediately by her side, Rebekah placed her hand on Zoey's arm to try and calm her down. It seemed to work and she led back down closing her eyes as she got her breathing under control.

"I need to go," she said slowly

"What? You can't just leave!" Rebekah exclaimed

"But I can, I remember everything, my mother Katerina and my Aunt Celeste. I even remember my real name, Estelle. I knew you in the past just before the protection spell was placed upon me which by the way is your fault Klaus, if Celeste didn't die then I would have had longer because our lives were linked. I'm not related to Alaric either but I don't understand why he is so horrible to me, we always got along." She frowned

She stood up and grabbed Elijah's arm "You need to come with me," she said

"Were all coming with you Zoey." I said, she sighed but agreed

She quickly went to the bathroom for a shower so we left to go and get the cars ready; we would need two for us all to go out. None of us said anything all a little shocked about the recent revelations, I for one didn't expect any of this but her words hit hard. 'It's your fault', I truly cared for Zoey and I would never had let Celeste die if I knew it would cause this. I just hope she believes me but then there is the Katherine issue, how can she be Katerina's daughter she would have to have been born when she was human. As far as I know her daughter got taken away which means she would have to get pregnant again after that and then have nine months and then give birth which if the timelines correct means she gave birth around the time she was with us or just before.

Zoey came down the stairs, her hair in its natural curls and wearing a blue lace skater dress she also had a nervous look on her face. I went in a car with Elijah and Zoey and the others went together, she seemed to be concentrating with her eyes closed.

"There at the old house near Wickery." she said opening her eyes, I watched her through the car mirror.

"I know you want to ask a question, go ahead," she said smiling

"I was just wondering when Katerina gave birth to you" I asked still watching her

"She didn't go straight to England, she stayed in Bulgaria for a while and got pregnant again, and then three months before she gave birth she travelled to England. She was ill though and dying when she met your friend Trevor so Rose helped her give birth but I was a full 6 weeks early and without Rose keeping me alive I would have died. You know what happened next, you met her but she couldn't die, if she did what would have happened to me." She said a I pulled up outside the house, it wasn't particularly special and needed work doing to it but this was the house.

We got out the car and me and my siblings kept Zoey behind us just in case, it didn't occur to us she may be the only one able to enter. I knocked and I heard the floorboards creak and somebody walked towards the door, it opened and their stood Katerina Petrova in her high heels looking as bitchy as ever.

But then I saw something strange, as soon as she could see Zoey a smile lit up her face, a true smile that I only saw when she was human over five hundred years ago.

"Mother!" Zoey pushed past us and into Katerina's arms, Katerina locked her arms around her and I saw her eyes glisten. A mother and daughters reunion.

"I missed you so much Estelle," I saw a tear roll down her face; I don't think I've ever even heard of Katerina crying.

"I missed you as well, where's Celeste?" I heard Zoey ask or is It Estelle now? I don't know I'm confused

"I'm here" I saw Estelle come into the doorway, she muttered come in and all five of us went into their doorway. Now up close I could really see the resemblance between Zoey and Katerina, the hair, the eyes and the smile.

We all walked through to the living room and sat on the chairs, Kol stayed stood up though in the corner his eyes fixed on Zoey. I walked over so I was at the front of the room and everyone could see me, they all looked at me and I could see how angry Celeste was with me. I decided to say something I normally wouldn't:

" I want to apologise for…..


End file.
